


A Wedding - Steve and Danny Style

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides that he and Danny are getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding - Steve and Danny Style

**Disclaimer: Yes, Steve and Danny are my property; I thought it was common knowledge.**

**************

It started out as a fun day at the beach - Steve, Danny, and Grace - just another family afternoon.

After three years Danny had picked up some Hawaiian, but as he listened to the two babbling he was only able to catch a few words here and there; there were a couple that eluded him.

"Steve, that nickname Grace keeps calling you - Makuakāne - what does that mean? Super-SEAL?" Danny smiled, knowing full well that wasn't it, but also not knowing the meaning. He swigged his beer and put down the bottle. "And why do you keep calling her kaikamahine? You told me keiki was child."

"It is, Danno." Steve opened another Longboard and drank deeply. "Makuakāne means father. I told Grace that was you, and she said you were Danno and I was...Dad."

Danny began to wave his arms and to anybody else his movements would have seemed random.

But Steve was not anybody and after such a long time he was well-versed in 'Danno-Speak'. "Kaikamahine is daughter." He let that sink into Danny's brain for a moment. "It just flew out, Danny; I didn't...I...."

Danny finished his beer, clearly deep in thought.

To Steve, Danny's silence was either a good sign or a bad omen.

"Okay, Steve," Danny said after a few minutes of thought, "don't say a word, just nod for yes and shake your head for no - got it?"

"I guess so, Danny."

"You love me and you know I love you." The moment Steve's mouth opened, Danny put his palm up, and Steve nodded.

"Grace thinks of you as a father." Another nod.

"You think of her as your daughter." Quick nodding, and Steve was starting to smile.

"So you and I," Danny pointed to Steve and then to himself, "are living together and we're raising a kid...part of the time anyway." Steve fought a laugh, but did manage to nod again.

"Then we should be married, officially." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and just stared into Danny's eyes as if to say, 'Duh?'

"I'll think about it." Danny stood up and went to retrieve Grace. It was time to get her cleaned up and take her back to Rachel.

As for Steve, the cogs in his brain were beginning to turn....

**~~~~~~~~**

On Monday morning Steve arrived late and then ducked out of the office at 11, explaining he had to take care of a few things at Pearl. For the rest of the afternoon Steve filled out various forms, in triplicate of course. Once that was done, he went straight to the Governor's office and made a proposal; Denning, shockingly enough, agreed. Not at first, but Steve had knowledge of every skeleton in Denning's closet that swayed him to sign the paperwork Steve had prepared.

At 5 o'clock he entered HQ and made an announcement. "You are now looking at Commander Steven J. McGarrett, civilian." He couldn't help a grin at his team's shell-shocked expressions. "Well, sort of civilian. Officially I am a retired naval Commander, although my direct report is the Governor."

Kono was in the midst of pouring a cup of coffee and her mouth dropped open.

Chin spilled half the bottle of glass cleaner on the computer and didn't even notice.

Danny was staring at him wide-eyed, but he finally spoke. "Retired?"

"Eighteen years in; I'm entitled. And they promoted me to full Commander - said I deserved it." Steve took Danny's hand and kissed the palm, placing it on his own cheek and nuzzling against it. 

Kono yelped as the coffee overflowed onto her hand, while Chin came back to himself, grabbed his cleaning cloths and began to soak up the liquid.

"Steve, much as I tease you and crack Army jokes, the Navy is your life; you're a SEAL." Danny couldn't wrap his thoughts around it. "Why did you do this?"

"For you." Steve walked into his office and sat at his desk, going over some files from their last case.

Danny entered, but didn't close the door; if he did that, Chin and Kono would just lean against it and eavesdrop. "What do you mean, 'for you'?" Danny stood on the opposite side of the desk, palms resting on it as he glared at his partner. "I didn't ask you to do this for me, Steve."

"No, you didn't." Steve raised his eyes and stared back. "I did it for Grace also." The moment Danny opened his mouth, Steve reached out and covered it with his hand. "You do not get to speak yet." He stood up and walked around the desk, sitting on the edge. Taking Danny by the arms, Steve pulled him forward, so Danny was standing between his legs. "They can't call me up now to leave on a mission at a moment's notice." He laid a trail of kisses along Danny's neck, noting the hickey from a few days before, which was now fading - Steve would have to give Danny a fresh mark later on. "That isn't fair to you or Grace."

"You said at a moment's notice," Danny whispered, "so I take it they can still draft you?"

"They can, but I have a choice in the matter now." Steve parted Danny's lips with his tongue and dove in for a tonsil-extracting kiss, while one hand slid into Danny's hair and the other held his lower back. He pulled away and licked his lips, softly moaning in Danny's ear. "Danny?"

"Anything, Steve, forget the rules; feel free to bend me over the desk and fuck me until I forget my name." 

"Much as I would enjoy that," Steve laughed a little, "may I remind you that you didn't close my door."

Danny blinked at him and turned, seeing Chin stepping away, although Kono continued to stand there with a shit-eating grin. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes sir, boss number two." Kono fled to her own office and closed the door, but her laughter was heard throughout the office.

"I have work also." Danny sighed quite theatrically. "I guess you'll just have to suffer until the day is over."

"Danny?"

"Yes, Steven? What can I do for you, Steven? No, I am not doing your paperwork, too, Steven."

"Here." Steve handed him a sheet of paper. "We can do it at anytime now."

Danny stared at it, reading it over a good five times before he looked back at Steve. "This is a marriage license!"

Steve nodded. "Uh-huh." 

"I CALL MAID OF HONOR!" Kono screamed from her office.

"PAPERWORK, KALAKAUA!" Danny shouted back. "You forged my signature on that, Steve?"

"You forge mine on every other requisition," Steve said matter-of-factly, "so consider us even."

"I call best man," Chin was smiling as he handed a folder to Steve.

"Call all you want," Danny huffed, "but there's not going to be a wedding."

"Yes there is," Steve insisted. "Gracie already gave her approval."

"Whaddya mean 'Gracie already gave her approval'?"

"She was with me this morning when I got it." Steve folded his arms, taking a breath. "Marry me, Danno."

"Yes, please marry him, Danno," Chin smiled, "and put the rest of us out of our misery."

"I don't want a big ceremony." Danny was firm on that. "Just a few friends, no more."

"Is that a yes?" Steve asked hopefully. "Please say it is, Danny."

"Yes; it's yes, and can I go finish my paperwork?"

"How about we do it now?" Steve asked, sliding his arms around Danny's waist, pulling him close for another kiss. 

"Now," Danny agreed breathlessly, and then his eyes popped open. " **Now?!** "

"Yeah, now." 

"Steve, we're not prepared to...."

"Am I needed yet?" Denning asked from the doorway. "I've never done this before, so I had to get a book."

"Never done what?"

"Officiated at a wedding," Denning answered, flipping through the pages.

"You booked our wedding? Here? Today? Right now?" Danny couldn't believe it, certain that Steve had finally lost his mind. "What if I had said no?"

"I knew you'd say yes, Danny, because you love me."

"Is this going to take long?" Grace asked as she entered HQ. "I love you both, but I have a book report due tomorrow and I have to study for a test."

"It takes as long as it takes," Rachel added, holding Charles in his carrier. 

Danny hugged his daughter and smiled at his ex-wife, and then he knelt down to tickle the baby.

"Weddings are a beautiful thing," Rachel sniffled, dabbing at the corner of her eye.

"For the most part," Stan said, "until your future mother-in-law gets sloshed, announces that you're scum and not good enough for her daughter."

"You got off easy," Danny snickered, "she chased me with a polo mallet, and where she got it is anybody's guess, and gave me a concussion."

"She came after me at the reception and tried to stab me with a fork," Stan added.

"It was only a shrimp fork," Grace added.

"Witch," the two men muttered.

"Just for that, Stan, you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Rachel snapped.

"Yes dear," Stan replied meekly, walking over to the coffee and pouring himself a cup.

Danny ambled over to him. "You gave in rather quickly."

Stan glanced at Rachel apologetically and kept his face neutral as he faced Danny, whispering, "The big TV has the NFL Network; this time of year is right to pick fights."

"Lemme know when the bitch is coming for a visit." Danny turned to Rachel and gave her a small smile, before placing his hand on Stan's shoulder in what appeared to be sympathy. "I'll arrange for you to be...needed...elsewhere."

"You can do that, Danny?"

"Steve can - he knows people, lots of people."

"Thanks, Danny, that means a lot to me."

Danny opened his mouth to respond and then cringed when he heard a voice that grated at his every nerve.

"This better not be a 'cash bar' wedding!"

Danny turned his head slowly. "Who invited you?"

"Steve did," Mary Ann stood before him, in four inch heels, staring down, "shorty."

"Mary," Steve warned, "you promised you'd behave."

"But I never behave around Danny," she smirked, "because he's family and soon we'll be fully related."

"I changed my mind." Danny's upper lip curled. "I will **not** be related to her."

"You look like Billy Idol - with nausea." Mary Ann blew a raspberry at him and took a seat.

Danny placed his hand on his gun, but Steve took the hand into his own. "No shooting my sister."

"Just in the foot, I promise."

"Maybe tomorrow," Steve grinned, and then turned to Denning. "We're ready now."

Denning smiled at all of them and focused on Steve and Danny. "When two people are in love...."

Steve's phone went off, and without thinking he picked it up. "It's Captain Aarons," he announced, "and they have a situation at a bank."

"Don't tell me - hostages," Danny sneered. 

"First National, Senator Akaka and Congresswoman...."

"I don't care!" Danny snatched the phone from Steve's hand and bellowed into it. "HPD is a police force with a SWAT team and they're trained for this, so deal!" He hung up Steve's phone and then took away Chin's and Kono's, shutting them all off, followed by his own. "Nobody and nothing, save for an asteroid hitting the planet, is going to interrupt this ceremony."

Denning started to speak again. "When two people are in love...."

The 5-0 landline began to ring; Danny picked it up, said, "We're busy!" and ripped the cord out of the wall. He turned back to find everyone staring at him. "I guess I, uh," he moved beside Steve, "got a little carried away there. Sorry."

"Don't even think about putting in a requisition form for that," Denning warned before continuing. "When two people are in love...."

The 'snip-snap' of a camera was heard and Danny turned around, grinding his teeth; when he saw it was Grace with her phone, he smiled sweetly, but when he turned back, he had an icy glare on the Governor. "Keep going."

The Lieutenant Governor showed up, nodded to Denning, and opened his mouth. 

"Don't say one word." 

Being that Danny looked mildly insane, the man kept his mouth closed.

"When two people are in love...." 

An HPD officer entered and Danny shrieked, "OUT!" The young woman burst into tears and fled. "I'll buy her lunch every day for the next week."

Denning sighed. "This is ridiculous." He closed the book. "I now pronounce you married, and you can exchange rings, kiss, hug, whatever, but this is now done, so please get back to work."

"LIKE HELL!" Mary Ann blocked his path. "Get your ass back there and finish!" She shrugged at Grace. "Sorry for the language, kiddo; I'll give you 20 bucks for your swear jar."

"I have a fully stocked bar at the house," Steve told her, "and a fridge full of food." 

"Don't need your house, bro'; I already got a room at a hotel." Mary Ann's demeanor changed and she smiled, kissed Steve and slapped Danny on the back. "We're related now, Danno, deal with it," and as she walked to the doors she stopped in front of the Lieutenant Governor, giving him the once over. "Are you married?"

The man looked confused. "Yes."

She smiled sweetly. "Do you cheat?"

"Mary Ann...." Steve growled at her.

"I was only asking, Steve - sheesh!" Mary Ann kicked off her shoes and practically bounced out of the offices.

"That's my Aunt Mary and Uncle Steve said to never pay attention to her," Grace giggled. "She's kinda strange, but pretty cool."

"Definitely strange," Rachel muttered.

They kissed and hugged Danny and Steve, and Rachel picked up the carrier turning to leave.

"Jets versus Packers Thursday night," Stan told Danny quietly. "Rachel has her book club and then they go for drinks and I have a six of Bud and Cheetos; be there." 

"STANLEY!"

"Like nails on a blackboard," Stan winced, "but I love her anyway. Coming, sweetheart."

Danny turned to his teammates. "Are the hostages still...being held hostage?"

Chin turned his phone on and made a call. "SWAT's got it under control."

Kono had made a quick call and was grinning at the newlyweds. "I am granting you both time off for a honeymoon."

"Gee thanks," Steve snickered, " **boss** ; we'll take the rest of the day off." He mashed his lips against Danny's, the kiss wet and sloppy. "C'mon, Detective McGarrett-Williams, let’s go home."

"Williams-McGarrett," Danny sighed, "and we have reports to finish."

"I'll go either way as far as a name, but I want the honeymoon." Steve pushed him towards the doors. "We can finish tomorrow."

"No." Danny pushed him back. "I am not leaving the reports to Kono; she writes just a tad better than you do."

"Tad? Is that like ergo?" Steve went for another kiss, but Danny shook his head. "What about Chin? He writes class-A reports."

"He ducked out," Danny shrugged. "Now, reports, filing, then honeymoon." 

"The least you can do is come with me to the supply room," Steve huffed. "I only have two hands and my office is out of everything."

"No; every time we go in there we have sex." Of course Steve pouted, so Danny threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I give; let's go home." He watched Steve smirk. "If you gloat, I'm goin' right to sleep."

"No gloating, I swear," Steve deadpanned, slipping his hand into Danny's. "I love you, Daniel Williams-McGarrett."

"McGarrett-Williams." Danny stole a quick kiss. "I changed my mind."

Steve laughed out loud as the two headed home.

Married life was going to be interesting indeed.

**FIN**


End file.
